Gossip Man
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Emergency Emergency Emergency (Emergency) 건모 Hey man 오늘의 Gossip거리는 또 뭔데 하루도 잠잠할수가 없어 왜 넌 왜 Everybody attention please I am gossip man (wassup) G.D Ladies & gentleman ho They call me Gossipman u know 알만한 사람들은 다 알죠 사실은 그게 다가 아닌데 오늘은 한 카페에서 여자한테 얼굴에 물을 맞았대 어제는 한 골목에서 어떤 남자한테 발로 걷어차였대 누가? 내가? No lie 내 소문은 무성해 수 많은 눈들이 너무 무섭네 이젠 뭐 이정도는 우습네 예전엔 울기도 많이 울었네 그럴수록 입들은 더 부풀었네 생각은 길게 말은 줄였네 세상아 내 인생 물어내 Becuz you're cool cool Yes i am cool cool 어쩌면 즐길수도 그래 재밌을수도 Yeah 심심한 세상 나하나로 즐거워진다면 Say Superman Batman처럼 X.O Gossipman 건모] Hey man 오늘의 Gossip거리는 또 뭔데 하루도 잠잠할 수가 없어 왜 난 왜 Everybody attention please I am gossip man G.D] 학교에서 회사에서 일터에서 또는 집까지 TV CD Radio Mp3 Hot news Magazine까지 뭔가를 기다리고있어 지루한 일상속에서 자 오늘 준비한 이야기거리 나갑니다 오늘부로 기자님들의 펜은 불이나 실시간 검색 순위가 보이나 많은 네티즌 손가락엔 무리가 사태는 심각 그 이상 우리 나라는 뜨거운 냄비 눈 깜짝하면 식을테지 유행? Do your thang 품행? Zero do ma thang Becuz you're cool cool Yes i am cool cool 어쩌면 즐길수도 그래 재밌을수도 Yeah 살기 힘든 세상 나하나로 위로가되신다면 Say Superman Batman처럼 X.O Gossipman 건모] Hey man 오늘의 Gossip거리는 또 뭔데 하루도 잠잠할수가 없어 왜 넌 왜 Everybody attention please I am gossip man 뭔 말들이 그리 많은지 대체 뭐가 그렇게 궁금한 건지 각자의 인생 불 필요한 논쟁 상관말고 일어나라 Go on boy let him go Hey man 오늘의 Gossip거리는 또 뭔데 하루도 잠잠할수가 없어 왜 넌 왜 Everybody attention please I am gossip man G.D Alight I'm done yo What's ma name? Say Gossip Man Ha-ha You Know what it is~ Everybody attention please I am gossip man |-|Romanization= emergency Hey man oneurui gossipgeorineun ttomwonde harudo jamjamhalsuga eobseo wae, neon wae everybody attention please I am gossip man ladies and gentlemen ho! they call me gossip man, you know almanhan saramdeureun da aljyo sasireun geuge daga aninde oneureun han kapeeseo yeojahante eolgure mureul majatdae eojeneun han golmogeseo eotteon namjahante ballo geodeochayeotdae nuga, naega? no, lie nae somuneun museonghae sumanheun nundeuri neomu museomne ije mwo ijeongdoneun useo nae yejeonen ulgido manhi ureonne geureolsurok ipdeureun deo bupureonne saenggageun gilge mareunjullyeonne sesanga naeinsaeng mureonae because you’re cool cool yes I am cool cool eojjeomyeon jeulgilsudo geurae jaemisseulsudo yeah simsimhan sesang na hanaro jeulgeowojindamyeon say syupeomaen, baeteumaen, cheoreom X,O gossip man Hey man oneurui gossipgeorineun ttomwonde harudo jamjamhalsuga eobseo wae,neon wae everybody attention please I am gossip man hakgyoeseo hoesaeseo ilteoeseo ttoneun jipkkaji TV CD radio MP3 hot news magazine kkaji mwongareul gidarigoisseo jiruhan ilsangsogeseo ja, oneuljunbihan iyagigeori nagamnida oneulburo gijanimdeurui peneun burina silsigan geomsaek sunwiga boina manheun netijeun songaragen muriga sataeneun simgak geu isang urinaraneun tteugeoun naembi nun kkamjjakhamyeon sigeulteji yuhaeng, do your thang pumhaeng zero, do my thang because you’re cool cool yes I am cool cool eojjeomyeon jeulgilsudo geurae jaemisseulsudo yeah salgihimdeun sesang nahanaro wiroga doesindamyeon say syupeomaen, baeteumaen, cheoreom X,O gossip man Hey man oneurui gossipgeorineun ttomwonde harudo jamjamhalsugaeobseo wae, neon wae everybody attention please I am gossip man mwonmaldeuri geuri manheunji daeche mwoga geureoke gunggeumhangeonji gakjaui insaeng bulpillyohan nonjaeng sanggwanmalgo ireonara go on,boy let him go |-|English= Emergency emergency emergency emergency Chorus Hey man, what is today’s gossip I can’t be quiet for even a day, why, why me Everybody attention please I am gossip man Ladies and gentlemen ho, they call me gossip man, you know You know, everyone knows, actually, it’s not Today at a cafe, to a girl she said she got hit in the face with water Yesterday at a street, to some guy, said she kicked him with her feet Who, me? No, lie My rumor is asexual, the many eyes are too scary Now, this much is funny, in the past, I cried a lot All the more, the mouths swelled even more The thoughts longer, the words lessened The world cried at my life Because you’re cool – yes I am cool cool I also enjoy it, yeah could be fun Yeah in this boring world, if one of me makes it more joyful Say Superman, Batman, like XO gossip man Chorus At school, at the office, at work, even at home VCD radio MP3 hot news magazine too I'm waiting for something in a boring life Now, the story prepared for today is coming Today, the reporters pen will catch fire Do you see the search engine ranking Many netizens fingers are getting tired The situation is more serious, our world is a hot pot If you blink your eye, it should cool down You hand, do your thang, conduct zero, do my thang Because you’re cool – yes I'm cool cool I also enjoy it, yeah could be fun Yeah in this world where its hard to live, if one of me comforts you Say Superman, Batman, like XO gossip man Chorus Why do you have so many words What exactly are you so curious about Your own world, unnecessary controversy Don't be concerned and get up, go on, let him go Chorus Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:Heartbreaker Category:2009 releases